Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerprint identifying apparatus, especially to an electronic apparatus with multi-finger fingerprint identifying function and the method for the same.
Description of Related Art
Biometric identifying technologies have rapid development due to the strong request from electronic security applications and automatic access control system. The biometric identifying technologies can be classified into fingerprint identifying, iris identifying and DNA identifying and so on. For the considerations of efficiency, safety and non-invasiveness, the fingerprint identifying becomes main stream technology. The fingerprint identifying device can scan fingerprint image by optical scanning, thermal imaging or capacitive imaging. For cost, power-saving, reliability and security concerns, the capacitive fingerprint sensor becomes popular for biometric identifying technology applied to portable electronic devices.
The conventional fingerprint identifying scheme only allows fingerprint identifying for single finger of single people, the safety and anti-fake function are not satisfactory, especially for the authentication involving national security, access control of confidential location, the activation of confidential device, the transaction of large amount of money and so on. The authentication security can be enhanced if the authentication scheme is conducted with multiple fingers of single person or fingers of multiple persons at the same time. The anti-faking function can be further improved if the authentication scheme is reinforced with gesture based or gesture change operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic apparatus with multi-finger fingerprint identifying function, which is used for multiple fingers of single person or fingers of multiple persons at the same time, thus greatly improving the authentication security.